Academia Beauxbatons de Música
by Debora
Summary: Minha primeira fic longa, Um novo programa para o 5º e o 6º ano!Mta bagunça, diversão, uns rolos e muita Música!
1. O Anúncio

Academia Beaxbatons de Música  
  
No início do 6º ano de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley em Hogwarts e o 5º ano de Gina Weasley.A cerimônia de seleção já acabou, Minerva McGonagall bate no cálice pedindo silêncio. -Sejam Bem Vindos a mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts, aviso a todos alunos que a floresta é proibida a todos que não queiram ter uma morte dolorosa.E esse ano teremos um novo programa para os alunos do 5º ano em diante.Mas sinto informar que o 7º ano estará de fora, visto que é o último ano de vocês e os últimos testes serão feitos...-Disse Dumbledore, quando 1 mão se ergue no salão- Sim, Srta. Granger? -Podemos saber do que se trata agora? -Bom, acho que não teríamos problemas...A Academia Beaxbatons convidou-nos para participar da Academia Beaxbatons de Música!Como eu já mencionei, somente para alunos do 5º e 6º ano, que forem selecionados pelo nosso júri, irão para lá, peço ara que os interessados se inscrevam com a Profª Minerva.Obrigada!  
  
(Na mesa da Grifinória...)  
  
-Nossa!Vcs vão se inscrever?- Harry perguntou -Não sei não...Acho que eu vou!Perder aula, tô nessa!- Disse Rony -Que mentalidade Rony!Francamente!Eu acho que vou me inscrever por que eu sou boa em tudo, então tenho que mostrar que sou boa cantando também!- Vcs já sabem quem disse isso! -É Mione, acho que também vou! -Vai cantar o que Gina? -Surpresa!Se vcs me dão licença eu vou subir!Boa Noite! -Ba Noite!  
  
Nos dias seguintes, muitos alunos se inscreveram e uma data foi marcada para a seletiva, dia 20 de Setembro, que logo chegou... (No Salão Principal...) -Vamos começar a seletiva, sentem nas mesas de sua casa, vocês vão achar um aparelho pequeno e preto, por favor façam o feitiço Musikus, escolham a música e cantem!Fiquem tranqüilos, ninguém vai ouvir.Quando acabarem, deixem o aparelho sobre a mesa e estão livres para fazer o que quiserem.Comecem!- Disse Dumbledore  
Conforme iam acabando, o salão foi esvaziando e por fim, ficou vazio por completo.O resultado sairá dia 25 de Setembro, todos estavam apreensivos, alguns desmaiavam, tinham crises nervosas, até parecia a época dos N.O.M.S.!Bom, eles disponibilizaram os seguintes tipos de música: Rock, Pop, Pagode, Funk, Forró, Sertanejo, Trash, MPB e gospel...Ao todo eram 13 vagas, e os candidatos eram cerca de mais de 100 vezes esse número!  
Enfim chegou o grande dia... 


	2. Os escolhidos chegam em Beauxbatons

Capitulo 2 - Os escolhidos chegam em Beauxbatons  
  
(Salão principal, logo após ao jantar)  
  
-Chegou a hora que todos estavam esperando!Foi uma tarefa difícil, vocês tem muito talento!!!Bom, não vou mais deixar vocês nervosos!O primeiro candidato cantou sertanejo, vamos dar os parabéns a Fred Weasley, venha para cá! -A segunda escolhida cantou forró, e mostrou que também é boa na música!Parabéns Hermione Granger! -Bom, o 3º colocado me surpreendeu, aliás, não só ele, cantando funk, Gregory Goyle foi selecionado! -O 4º colocado cantou pagode, considere-se dentro da Academia, Ronald Weasley! -A 5ª colocada cantou gospel, seja bem vinda Luna Lovegood! -Nosso 6º colocado cantou pop, vamos aplaudir Draco Malfoy! -Nossa 7ª candidata cantou funk, parabéns Pansy Parkinson! -O 8ª colocado cantou música trash, seja bem vindo Neville Longbotom! -A 9ª colocada cantou MPB, venha para cá Cho Chang! -Nosso 10º finalista cantou funk, parabéns Vicent Crabbe! -A 11ª escolhida cantou Pop, vamos aplaudir Virginia Weasley! -O 12º escolhido cantou sertanejo, venha para cá Jorge Weasley! -O 13º e último escolhido cantou MPB, parabéns Harry Potter!  
Todos os escolhidos se reuniram na frente da mesa dos professores sob muitos aplausos... -Parabéns a todos! E também aos que não foram selecionados mas cantaram muito bem!Agora peço aos escolhidos que vão a minha sala daqui a exatamente 1 hora com seu malão para irem á Beauxbatons!Obrigada!  
Todos escolhidos saíram literalmente correndo para arrumar suas coisas, depois de arrumar tudo, se despedir dos amigos, correram ara a sala de Dumbledore...Mas ninguém sabia a senha...até que o trio chegou... -Ei, vocês sabem a senha?- Luna perguntou -É só tentar...Peraí!- Disse Harry e começou a tentar... -Sorvete de limão -Jujuba -Sapo de chocolate -Banana Split - Disse Luna e a gárgula se moveu.  
  
(Na sala...)  
  
-Que bom que vocês chegaram, vocês vão pegar um trem na estação de Hogsmeade e já estão atrasados!Bom, peguem aqui os manuais e o Sr. Filch vai levá-los até as carruagens... Foi o que fizeram, indo com Filch até as carruagens.Quando chegaram, o trem estava quase partindo então eles tiveram que correr...Haviam poucas cabines vazias, apenas 2... Em 1 cabine ficou Draco Malfoy, seus guarda...quer dizer, amigos, Crabbe e Goyle, e Pansy Parkinson.Em outra cabine ficou o trio, Cho Changalinha, Neville, Luna, os gêmeos e Gina sobrou de novo...A cabine já estava amontoada de gente, e ela foi procurar uma menos cheia... Para seu desagrado a única cabine com lugar era a dos sonserinos, ela tentou ir pedir educadamente para ficar lá, e só consegui meia dúzia de desaforos a mais...Acabou achando um lugar numa cabine de freiras...Teve que escutar estórias e estórias, elas estavam indo para um novo convento próximo a Beauxbatons, e chamaram Gina para conhecer o lugar... Essa agradeceu, claro, mas internamente pensara por que Luna não trocara de lugar com ela, aquela iria adorar conversar com as freiras sobre música...E logo ela teve que cantar junto com as freiras, já que estas descobriram pq Gina estava indo para Beauxbatons... (N/A: eu sei que isso ficou horrível... Lembrei de um filme q eu vi a muito tempo!Imaginem a Gina cantando Cumbaiá, ok?) Finalmente eles chegaram, Gina foi ao encontro dos colegas para juntos irem ao castelo. -E ai Gi, fez uma boa viagem? -Mto boa, exceto pela parte de ter que cantar Cumbaia a viagem inteira...Pelo menos foi melhor do que ter que ficar com os sonserinos... -Ah, a nossa não foi melhor...O Neville não passou muito bem durante a viagem e além do mais nossa cabine estava em super lotação! -Pois é...  
Chegando ao castelo, um fantasma veio recepcioná-los, enquanto levava- os a uma sala com lareiras e sofás enquanto dizia: -Vocês devem ser de Hogwarts!É um prazer tê-los aqui, deixem me levar suas malas para os respectivos dormitórios...Madame Máxime os espera aí dentro!  
Entraram e logo Madame Máxime notou a presença deles... -Sentem-se, por favor!Bem-vindos a Beauxbatons e á Academia Beauxbatons de Música! Esse é o 2º ano que estaremos realizando-a e resolvemos fazê-la com estudantes de Hogwarts.Amanhã vocês serão levados ao castelo da Academia e hoje vocês ficarão aqui.Adam irá levá-los aos seus dormitórios...Boa Noite!  
Adam levou-os aos seus respectivos dormitórios, e avisou-os da hora em que partiriam no dia seguinte, após o café...Todos estavam ansiosos...  
  
(No quarto dos meninos...)  
  
-Eu nunca imaginei que teria que dividir um quarto com o Potter...tsc...tsc...Um Malfoy deveria ter um quarto só para ele! -Um chiqueiro...- Disse Harry, provocando riso geral -Ora Potter, seu...- E partiu para cima dele, sendo segurado por Rony Weasley e Harry por Neville. - nada de brigas no nosso 1º dia aqui garotos!  
E assim foram dormir, sem mais brigas por hoje...Será?  
  
(Enquanto isso no quarto das meninas...)  
  
-Meu Deus me segurem antes de eu agarrar o Malfoy!Q corpo, q bunda!- Disse Luna - Escuta aqui, se você encostar 1 dedinho no meu Draco, eu vou... -Você não vai nada! -Que foi Granger, defendendo a amiguinha maluca? -Cala a boca e vai dormir! -Estão avisadas! -Tá, ta!Ai Meu Merlim, ela vai me atacar com as bochechas dela, to com medo!!!  
E assim elas também dormiram, Pansy ainda queria continuar discutindo, mas daqui a pouco ela ia dormir por bem ou pela varinha do resto das meninas...  
  
(No dia seguinte...)  
  
Todos foram acordados ás 7:30, para tomarem café e seguirem para a Academia.No quarto, as meninas estavam nervosas, eles teriam que conviver juntos numa casa, e pior, sem brigas!Seria impossível num grupo como esse?!Após se arrumar e tomar café, todos foram para o escritório de Madame Máxime. Se eles ficaram impressionados com a sala dos sofás, estavam muito mais agora, era tudo branco com detalhes prata, com esculturas de gelo, um luxo*! - Que bom que vocês estão aqui!Tenho que explicar algumas regras: Vocês estão indo para um castelo, não tão grande como esse mas que acomodará vocês bem, estando nesse castelo, vocês não poderão ter qualquer tipo de contato externo, muito menos mandar corujas, caso contrário, serão desclassificados!Vocês farão sua própria comida assim como a limpeza e arrumação da casa.Ah, claro, sem brigas, vocês terão aulas todos os dias, de instrumentos musicais, condicionamento de voz, performance, e algumas outras.Sobre as aulas em Hogwarts, os primeiros 4 a saírem poderão retornar as aulas, mas os seguintes esperarão o próximo ano para não atrapalhar seus estudos.Alguma dúvida ou desistência? -Madame Máxima, como sairemos?- Perguntou Neville -A cada semana será dado 1 música para vocÊs que podem ser sorteados para cantar em dupla, trio ou sozinho...E vocês também podem modificar o ritmo da música....No final das apresentações, os jurados irão escolher 1 pessoa para sair.Por isso, caprichem!Acho que vocês já tinham que ter saído!Venham, vocês vão usar a rede Flu....  
E 1 por 1 foram transportados para a Academia!  
  
N/A: Eu achei esse capítulo horrível, principalmente o Cumbiá...Nenhum D/G action até agora, mas eu já escrevi uma cena bonitinha dos 2...Desculpem se eu demoro, é que eu escrevo em um caderno pra depois passar pro comp, ai eu acabo mudando um monte de coisas...Bom, espero que gostem, e uma review não é nada mal, aliás, não recebi nenhuma ainda...Bjoks!Dé! 


	3. Na Academia

N/A: Olá!Quero agradecer as Reviews!Valeu mesmo!Vou tentar colocar os diálogos 1 em baixo do outro, mas o que acontece é q eu já coloco, mas o FF.NET coloca tudo junto...Vou tentar colocar 2 linhas de espaço entre diálogos, espero que dê certo!Ah e desculpe pela demora também...E u sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar, mas é que eu tenho andando ocupada com a volt as aulas...Bom, vamos logo a História  
  
Mas antes... Disclaimer: nenhum personagem a não ser a Sath e os outros professores pertencem a mim!!!Eles são todos da J.K. Rowling , ok?  
  
Agora sim que eu não vou ser processada, a história:  
  
Capítulo 3 - Na academia  
  
Ao chegar todos ficaram fascinados com a Academia, e logo foram avisados das primeiras aulas que aconteceriam naquele dia mesmo, após o almoço, que seria feito pelos mesmo.E foi essa a razão da primeira briga:  
  
-Todos vão ter que trabalhar, arrumando ou cozinhando!- disse Mione  
  
-Até parece que eu, Draco Malfoy, vou limpar ou usar meu dotes culinários para vocês!  
  
-Então sinto dizer, mas você vai ser desclassificado, está no manual!  
  
-Sua Sangue-Ruim maldita!!!Eu cozinho hoje, não vou me sujar limpando esse castelo!  
  
-Que bom Malfoy!Bom, eu vou arrumar minhas coisas, sugiro que vocês façam o mesmo, por que nosso querido Mafoy aqui vai fazer o almoço!  
  
-Na-nã-ni-na-não!Eu não vou fazer sozinho!-Disse Draco olhando para os Sonserinos  
  
-Não olhe pra mim! - Disse Pansy  
  
-Nem para mim- Disse Goyle  
  
-Muito menos para mim - Disse Crabbe  
  
-Será que alguém aí cozinha? - Perguntou Draco  
  
-Ta bom, tudo bem, eu ajudo!- Disse Gina  
  
-E desde quando a pequena Weaslett sabe fazer alguma coisa?  
  
-Desde que, se me permitem dizer, a mãe dela é uma ótima cozinheira - Disse Harry  
  
-Potter, Potter, sempre se metendo no que não é chamado...  
  
-Faz a comida que eu tô com fome - Disse Neville  
  
-Quando você não está?Vamos começar Weaslett!  
  
-Tudo bem Ferret!  
  
E eles começaram a cozinhar, um dava palpite no que o outro fazia, chegaram a brigar, mas no fim Gina acabou "salvando"o macarrão de Draco...  
  
-Tá pronto!!! - Gina gritou  
  
-O que é?!?!? - Perguntou o esfomeado Neville  
  
-Salmão ao molho branco e macarrão Penny com bastante queijo ralado  
  
-Uau!Vamos ver se está bom! - Disse Crabbe  
  
-Se foi a Gi quem fez, vai estar - disse Mione  
  
-Erm...O Malfoy também fez - Disse Gina  
  
-Ah, claro, então não sei se está muito bom não... - Disse Rony  
  
-Vamos parar de falar e comer logo, daqui a pouco tem aula! - Disse Hermione acabando com a discussão  
  
Após almoçarem, foram chamados para a aula de canto, onde saberiam que música iam cantar e se teriam alguém para cantar junto...  
  
-Olá!Eu sou a professora Sath, e estarei ajudando vocês no condicionamento vocal e na forma de cantar a música selecionada para vocês.Bom, agora vamos saber a música selecionada para vocês!Eu tentei me basear um pouco no teste de Hogwarts, espero que gostem.  
  
E acenando em um quadro, alguns títulos apareceram, e em seguida os nomes que iam cantar...  
  
Eguinha Pocotó - Crabbe e Goyle  
  
Jesus Cristo - Luna e Harry  
  
Sonhador - Fred e Jorge  
  
É devagar - Rony e Neville  
  
Amor e Sexo - Cho e Pansy  
  
Banho de cheiro - Hermione  
  
Dirrty - Gina e Draco  
  
-Espero que vocês tenham gostado, provavelmente vocês não devem conhecer pois são músicas trouxas, assim como serão as próximas...Aqui estão os CDS, vocês tem 1 aparelho para cada nos respectivos quartos, agora nós vamos escutar música por música e vocês podem discutir com a dupla como vocês planejam cantar, se vão mudar o ritmo, ou dividir as partes da música, ok?  
  
E eles escutaram as músicas, pela ordem que Sath colocou no quadro, e sempre Fred e Jorge brincavam com as músicas...Jorge chegou até a dançar a música de Mione com a mesma que acabou ficando sem pé...Claro que teve gente reclamando da música, mas ao contrário de Pansy Parkinson, que sempre reclama de tudo, foi Gina que não se conformou de cantar aquela música com o Malfoy...  
  
-Bom, se vocês tiverem alguma dúvida ou quiserem alguma ajuda, me procurem!Nossa aula está encerrada por hoje!Sugiro que vocês discutam sobre a música, e também peçam ajuda ao professor de interpretação...Tchau gente, até a próxima!  
  
-E aí, vocês gostaram da música de vocês? - Perguntou Mione  
  
-Ah, eu gostei mas acho que dá pra modificar um pouco...- Disse Gina  
  
-Eu gostei acho que nem vou mexer nela! - Disse Cho  
  
-Pô eu e o Jorge formamos 1 dupla e tanto!  
  
-Meu Merlim, imagina o que esses dois vão aprontar - Disse Luna  
  
-Bom, eu não tenho do que reclamar! - Disse Harry  
  
-É mesmo, vamos arrebentar! - Disse Luna  
  
-Ai gente, com licença que eu vou descansar um pouco!  
  
E eles ficaram conversando até tarde...Enquanto isso no quarto das meninas, Gina estava se lembrando de sua família e seus amigos, quando...  
  
N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, e me desculpem se eu demorar, pois é, estou sofrendo do chamado bloqueio, mas espero conseguir me recuperar logo, enquanto isso, eu ando lendo umas FF em português mas em inglês também e gostaria de indicar "While You were sleeping", a idéia é mto legal! Fico por aqui, review nunca é de mais! Obs: espero que os e-mails para quem me mandou review tenham chegado! Bjoks, Dé! 


	4. Até minha coruja é melhor que você

N/A: Estou tentando colocar os capítulos que eu já escrevi o mais rápido possível...Tentei escrever ontem, mas não saiu uma palavra, espero que meu bloqueio passe logo... Bom, peço novamente paciência por que além do bloqueio, minha tendinite, a famosa Lér (acho que é assim que escreve), resolveu atacar de novo...Então estou sem braço direito temporariamente...Bom, vamos logo a fic:  
  
Antes...Disclaimer: Não, infeliz eu não tenho direitos autorais do Harry Potter, ele e toda a turma pertencem a J.K. Rowling, que é tão egoísta que ficou com todos só pra ela...Nem pra me dar 1...Então não processe essa pobre autora de fics, ok?  
  
Agora sim...O capítulo!  
  
Capítulo 4 - Até minha coruja é melhor que você  
  
TOC TOC TOC  
  
-Entra!  
  
E a pessoa entrou, Gina ficou realmente espantada ao ver Draco Malfoy no seu quarto...  
  
-Weaslett, se recomponha!  
  
Foi aí que ela percebeu que estivera chorando quando se lembrava dos que estavam em Londres, secou rapidamente as lágrimas do rosto e disse:  
  
-O que você quer Ferret?  
  
-É melhor começarmos a trabalhar se quisermos continuar aqui...  
  
-Tudo bem, será que podemos ficar aqui?Estou com um pouco de frio...  
  
Draco respondeu levantando 1 sobrancelha, acho estranho, afinal eles estavam no verão, mas não disse nada...  
  
-Tudo bem, e trouxe meu CD  
  
-Pegue o rádio na estante, por favor (disse isso com relutância)  
  
Draco pegou o rádio e colocou na mesa ao lado da cama de Gina que sentou- se recostada no travesseiros abrindo um espaço para Draco se sentar no fim da cama.Eles escutaram a música mais uma vez...  
  
-Eu acho que devemos mudá-la um pouco - Disse Ginny  
  
-Ora, por que?Eu achei legal assim, eu posso cantar o rap e umas partes do refrão e você canta as outras partes dela...  
  
-Ah, é que eu não gostei muito do rap,acho que se trabalhássemos nele, poderíamos torná-lo meio pop...  
  
-Weaslett, eu vou parecer um gay cantando, e realmente eu não quero parecer!  
  
-Mas vai nos ajudar!  
  
-Acho que se deixarmos ela original e investíssemos na interpretação, irira nos ajudar muito mais!  
  
-Olha Ferret, eu realmente acho que devemos tentar mudar...  
  
-Perda de tempo!  
  
-Então me deixe mudar,faço sozinha e te mostro, se você não gostar tudo bem, mas pelo menos vamos tentar!  
  
-Você não sabe nem tomar conta de você mesma!Como vai fazer isso?  
  
-Eu sei me cuidar, Malfoy seu desgraçado!  
  
-Sabe tanto que estava numa situação deplorável quando eu cheguei aqui.Admita, você não consegue fazer nada!  
  
-Eu estava com saudades da minha família, dos meus amigos!Você não tem saudades deles?  
  
-Não, mas não estou feliz de estar aqui no mesmo lugar de sangue-ruins e grifinórios...  
  
-Feliz?Você sabe o que é isso?!Malfoy, até minha coruja é melhor que você!  
  
-Isso não lhe diz respeito, nada de mim lhe diz.Então cale a boa antes de falar alguma coisa sobre eu!  
  
-Me botou medo agora Ferret!  
  
-Sabe de uma coisa Weaslett?Eu vou fazer 1 favor para eu mesmo e ir treinar a parte de rap.Por que eu quero continuar aqui!E eu sinceramente espero que eu possa fazer tudo sozinho!  
  
-Sai logo Ferret!  
  
E batendo a porta Draco saiu. "Quem ela pensa que é?Querendo mandar em um Malfoy...Humpft!Se bem do jeito que ela estava branca quando eu sai, acho que vou ter que cantar sozinho mesmo....E foi para o quarto escutar a música e tentar "pegar" o ritmo.  
  
Enquanto isso Gina, com raiva do que ele insinuou também começou a treinar, pegou a letra e começou a interpretar a música.Acabou decorando o começo e colocou o CD para tocar e cantou, começando a montar a sua performance.Ia mostrar para o Malfoy que ela era muito melhor que ele, mas enquanto dançava ela começou a se sentir meio zonza e de repente tudo escureceu.  
  
Depois de ficar conversando por mais de hora com o pessoal, Cho resolveu subir e descansar um pouco.Grande foi seu susto quando viu Gina caída no chão e começou a gritar.  
  
N/A: Gente, eu preciso da opinião de vcs, quero saber se eu coloco os dois juntos agora ou só lá pelo capítulo 10/15?  
Ah, e eu estava pensando, essa fic vai ficar mto grande se eu colocar dia por dia, então vou começar a pular..E também não sei como vou fazer no dia da apresentação...Não sei se vou descrever tudo, mas acho que só descreverei o Draco e a Gina... Bom, espero a sugestão de vocês...Pq aqui, vc decide! Pior essa né?Rs*! Ah, agradecimento a LinDjinhA pelas reviews e por indicar minha humilde fic! Ah, leiam Tudo começou num Outono...Ela sacaneia muito a pobre da Gina...Mas também, eu chorei muito nos primeiros capítulos...rs*!  
  
Ah, recado pra LinDjinhA: Pô, malvada vc hein!Acabar o capítulo logo ali...sif...snif... 


	5. Vou pensar na sua idéia

Capitulo 5 – Vou pensar na sua idéia  
  
Draco escutou gritos vindos do quarto feminino e com sua varinha em punho foi correndo para lá.Ao chegar também levou um susto, Gina estava pálida, sua varinha caiu conforme suas mão abriram e ele ficou em estado de choque, estaria ela morta?  
  
Enquanto isso Cho o fitava, como se pedisse socorro e com uma voz chorosa disse:  
  
-Por Favor, Ajude-a!  
  
Sem pensar direito, Draco colocou Gina sobre a cama e se virando para Cho disse:  
  
-O que aconteceu?O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?Vá chamar os outros!Corra!  
  
Enquanto Cho saia correndo até a piscina, Draco observava Gina, ela parecia um anjo dormindo."Draco Malfoy, honre seu sobrenome!Ela parece um monstro isso sim, um monstro!".E resolveu tentar acordá-la com um Ernevate.  
  
Gina foi abrindo os olhos devagar, e se assustou ao ver o rosto de Draco Malfoy a sua frente  
  
-O que aconteceu comigo?  
  
-Estava esperando que você me dissesse!  
  
-Não me lembro...Cadê o pessoal?  
  
-A Chang foi chamar, ela te encontrou aqui e começou a gritar...Aí eu vim, mas acho que os outros estavam "ocupados" demais na piscina para escutar...  
  
-Eles devem estar chagando...Erm...Valeu Malfoy!  
  
-Não foi nada...Trate de melhorar Weaslett, temos 1 música para ensaiar!!!  
  
-Pode deixar Ferret...e...Eu vou pensar na sua idéia sobre a música.  
  
Draco em resposta levantou uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso sarcástico.  
  
"Nossa, será que ele sempre faz isso?Ao mesmo tempo que é irritante chaga a ser engraçado"- Pensou Gina  
  
-Gina!!- Rony gritou- Esse Malfoy fez alguma coisa com você, pq se fez, eu... -Vai agradecê-lo por ter me salvado, eu suponho.  
  
-O quê? – Dessa vez foi Harry quem gritou  
  
-Weaslett, nem foi tanto, eu só fiz um Enervate  
  
-Obrigado Malfoy – Disse Rony a contra gosto  
  
-Tudo bem Weasel  
  
-Sabe de uma coisa?Eu acho melhor vocês saírem e deixarem a Gi respirar um pouco!A profª Sath deve estar aqui ainda, Harry e Rony, procurem ela e contem o que aconteceu, peça se possível um medi-bruxo para dar uma olhada na Gi- Disse Hermione  
  
-Ok! – Disseram os 2  
  
E todos saíram deixando Hermione e Cho com Gina no quarto.  
  
-Tá melhor Gi?  
  
-Tô melhorando!  
  
-Que bom! Ser salva pelo Malfoy, sortuda hein! – Disse Cho  
  
-Sortuda?Levei um baita susto quando eu v ele na minha frente!Parecia pesadelo!  
  
-Pesadelo, pq? Feio ele não é não! Isso você tem que concordar!  
  
-Tá bom, eu admito, ele é bonito – "lindo" ela pensou – Mas ele é idiota, chato, arrogante, inconveniente e não é uma boa pessoa!  
  
-Gina, não julgue pelo que você acha!  
  
-Cho, você esta defendendo o Ferret Boy?  
  
- Não Mione, mas acho que deveríamos conhecê-lo antes de dizer o que ele é!  
  
-Eu odeio admitir isso mas você está certa – Disse Gina  
  
- Ta bom, ta bom –Hermione disse com o olhar das 2 sobre ela – Apenas uma chance!  
  
Logo o medi-bruxo chegou, após examinar Gina constatou que ela teve uma queda de pressão que pode ter sido causada por falta de alimentação, exposição ao sol ou alguma situação que a deixou nervosa."Que tal as 3 juntas?"- Pensou Gina.Ele deu uma poção e uma barra de chocolate a Gina e essa logo se recuperou.  
  
Após o susto da tarde, o pessoal resolveu fazer o jantar, para tentar "organizar" tudo, Hermione resolveu dividir as tarefas em cozinhar ou limpar...  
  
-Quem aqui sabe cozinhar?  
  
Somente Draco, Gina, Neville e Cho levantaram a mão  
  
-Então o resto fica responsável em arrumar o castelo.Serão 4 para a cozinha e 9 para limpar, ok?  
  
-Tudo bem Mione!O castelo é grande mesmo!- Disse Gina  
  
-Então, quem vai fazer o jantar?- Perguntou Goyle  
  
-Nada mais justo que eu e a Cho, pois a Gi e o Malfoy fizeram o almoço – Disse Neville  
  
-Então vamos começar!  
  
Neville e Cho fizeram pizza, e Cho se empolgou e acabou fazendo um bolo de chocolate também.Enquanto comiam, tanto Rony quanto os gêmos faziam piadinhas de mau gosto com os sonserinos, mais diretamente com Draco, o qual não chegou a terminar seu pedaço de pizza e se retirou para os jardins sem nenhuma palavra dita, sendo observado por doces olhos castanhos.  
  
N/A: Olá gente!!!Espero que vocês tenham gostado!Me desculpem a demora!Peço de joelhos a vocês!!! Eu sei que demorei muito, mas infelizmente a escola está muito puxada... Bom, próximo capitulo tem DG action, Sim!!! Ê!!! Bom, agradecimento aos meus reviwers:  
  
Déa Snape : Muitíssimo Obrigada pela sua opinião e pelas reviews!Adorei!  
  
Carol Weber: Espero que eu tenha explicado direitinho!Bom, caso não tenha recebido meu e-mail, aqui vai a explicação: Ferret em inglês quer dizer furão (Lebra do Olho-Tonto no 4º livro?) e Weaslett eu adotei de uma fic em inglês que eu li, assim como Weasel...Valeu pela review!  
  
LinDjinhA: Valeu pelas Reviews!Atualiza a tua tbm, to louca de curiosidade!!!  
  
Valentina: Valeu pelo toque do alinhamento!Obrigada pela review!  
  
_teen_girl_: Espero que tenha recebido meu e-mail!Obrigada pela Review!Continue lendo!  
  
Muitíssimo obrigada a todos que me mandaram review, e também a todos que lêem mas não mandam!Faço um apelo: Eu sei que sou muito mal, que não atualizo a tempo e tal, mas por favor, me mandem review nem que seja pra descarregar a raiva que vocês tem de mim!  
  
Veleu!!!  
  
Bjoks!  
  
Dé 


	6. O jogo: Minha vida é um livro aberto

N/A: Novo capítulo, muito curto mas também muito fófis!  
  
Disclaimer: Não, infelizmente não tenho nenhum direito sobre HP e cia.Então sem processos, ok?  
  
Capítulo 6 – O jogo: Minha vida é um livro aberto.  
  
-Peço desculpas pelos meus irmãos – Draco escutou alguém dizendo  
  
-Não se desculpe, eles não o fariam!  
  
-Como você é mal educado!Eu venho aqui tentar consertar o que meus irmãos fizeram e você me trata assim!?Tudo bem, eu vou te deixar como você prefere! – Efoi saindo, até que sentiu um mão a puxando pelo braço  
  
-E quem disse que eu gosto de ficar sozinho?Precisa aprender mais sobre mim, Weasllet!  
  
-Estou chocada Ferret!Você fala isso como se a sua vida fosse um livro aberto!  
  
-Não tenho nada a esconder, pergunte o que quer saber e eu respondo.  
  
-Qual o milagre?Você, falando civilizadamente comigo?  
  
-Estava tentando Weaslett....Tive uma idéia!  
  
-Que foi Malfoy?  
  
-Você pode me perguntar o que quiser, mas eu também posso...Quem mentir vai ter que fazer um desafio, ok?  
  
-Ok Malfoy, eu começo!Por que você odeia o Harry?  
  
-Por que é o Potter oras, o heróizinho metido a besta que se acha, ele e seus super amigos...Humpft!Tem coisa mais babaca?Minha vez!Me responda Weasllete, você tem alguma relação mais íntima com o Potter?  
  
-Não, passado.Minha vez!Uma coisa que eu sempre quis saber...O que você viu na Caa de Buldogue?  
  
-Diversão, apenas isso, e você, o que viu no Potter?  
  
-Ele é bonito, atencioso, carinhoso, tem aquela carinha de santo...Rs*!- Disse enquanto observava Draco levantar uma sobrancelha- Você já amou alguém?  
  
-Não, quão longe você já foi com Potter?  
  
-Apenas 1 beijo, nada mais...E você e a Pansy?  
  
-Pode-se dizer, todo o caminho...rs*!Qual seu maior medo?  
  
-Por que iria te dizer? – E após receber um olhar daqueles (Cof...cof..Lindo...cof...cof)-Tá bom...Tom é meu maior medo...E o seu?  
  
-Ser igual ao meu pai.Seus planos para o futuro?  
  
-Não sei, talvez seja uma medi-bruxa...E o seu?  
  
-Queria ser um auror, mas quem em sã consciência iria admitir Draco Malfoy?O que você acho do beijo do Potter?  
  
-Ah, foi o meu primeiro...Não podia ter sido bom, né?Rs*!Sinceramente, aquilo foi horrível...Se aquilo foi um beijo de verdade eu não quero nunca mais beijar na minha vida...Rs*!Durante a Guerra, você estará de que lado?  
  
-Eu não sou meu pai, não vou seguir um sem nariz!Mas também, não vou ficar bajulando o santo Potter, vou ajudar de outra forma.E você, vai para a batalha?  
  
-Eu quero ir, mas minha família não quer que eu vá...Que outra forma?  
  
-Uma associação que não seja a Ordem de Fênix...Estive pesquisando, achei uma interessante, talvez me inscreva nela...Então, qual seu maior segredo?  
  
-Não sei...Maior?Ah, eu já gostei de um sonserino, pronto, falei!E o seu, qual é?  
  
-O tão temido Draco Malfoy já teve um gatinho quando era pequeno...Nossa, uma grifinória e um sonserino?Amor impossível não?Quem era o sonserino?  
  
-Blaise Zabini*....Qual era o nome do gatinho?  
  
-Um nome bem original para uma criança de 2 anos colocar...Asa de morcego, eu adorava poções..Blaise Zabini, bom saber...O que você acha de mim?  
  
-De você...Bem, sinceramente?Um idiota infeliz egocêntrico, uma estúpida doninha,...  
  
-Logo se vê que você não me conhece... – Disse Draco se virando pra sair- Adeus Weaslette 


	7. Perdas e Ganhos

Espera!Meu Merlim, dá pra me deixar terminar?Eu achava isso até você me salvar, eu vi que você se importava, e depois desse jogo de verdades, estou mudando minha opinião.Agora é minha vez!Quem é seu melhor amigo?

Não posso contar esses 2 brutamontes como sendo meus amigos.Não tenho amigos...Não tenho mais nada e nem mais ninguém...Qual seu maior defeito?

Julgar pela aparência...Como mais nada e nem ninguém?

Meu pai me deserdou depois que eu falei que não vou seguir o "lorde"...Depois disso a maioria dos sonserinos passaram a me ignorar...Pode-se dizer que não sou mais um Malfoy...Rs!Você está apaixonada no momento?

Não, não estou...

Pééé...Você mentiu!Vai ter que fazer um desafio!

Como você sabe se eu menti?

Por que não existe coração sem amor – E pegando na mão dela disse- Boa Noite Vírginia.

Boa Noite Ferret!

Draco – Acrescentou ele, e beijando a mão de Gina, seguiu para o quarto.

Gina voltou bastante atordoada pro se quarto, enquanto os outros aproveitavam pra treinar suas músicas. "Porque será que o Dra...Digo, aquele Ferret falou aquilo...Ai meu Merlin! Eu acabei de chamar ele de Draco!Virginia Weasley, pare já com isso!".Embora pensasse assim, Gina não conseguiu cumprir e deitou-se pensando mais uma vez em tudo o que aconteceu, até finalmente dormir.

(N/A: Eu sei que o nome dela é Ginevra gente, mas eu não me conformo com esse nome.Francamente...)

Do outro lado do castelo, Draco também se preparava para dormir.Tentou treinar mais uma vez sua parte na música, mas por algum motivo ele não conseguia se concentrar, por algum motivo aquela ruiva não saia de seus pensamentos...Um motivo desconhecido por ele, por pouco tempo.

(No dia seguinte...)

Gininhaaaaa ta na hora de acordar!

Foi a primeira coisa que Gina escutou naquela manhã, e ela jurava por Merlin que iria matar aquela pessoa que a acordou logo quando ele ia..."Virginia Weasley! Sonhos com Draco Malfoy, não! Não pode, não é certo, não faz sentido!". Gina felizmente não matou o seu irmão (isso poderia ter diversas complicações no ministério depois...) e logo desceu para tomar café com os poucos que estavam acordados aquela hora.Assim como Draco havia feito algumas horas antes.

Logo após o café, ela foi procurá-lo pois os dois precisavam definir o que iriam fazer na apresentação, mas ela sabia que no fundo, queria ver como ele ia agir com ela.No fundo, ela tinha esperanças de o que aconteceu no dia anterior, não fosse um sonho, ou mais uma ilusão.Encontrou-o perto de um pequeno lago, logo atrás do castelo.Ele estava sentado na beirada, com uma aparência abatida e uma carta na mão.Não se moveu, nem olhou pra trás enquanto Gina chegava perto, apenas levantou o olhar quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

Draco- perguntou meio receosa.

Não é uma boa hora Virginia – Disse virando-se para o outro lado e evitando o olhar da ruiva.

O que aconteceu Draco? Por que você está com um semblante tão triste?

Ele conseguiu...Ele conseguiu me tirar a única pessoa que realmente me amou, a única que me defendeu quando eu precisei...Maldito!

O que? Calma Draco, me explica o que aconteceu – Disse uma Gina, agora aflita, colocando seus braços ao redor dele e sentindo-o estremecer ao seu toque.

Minha mãe...Ele finalmente conseguiu, ela foi levada ao St Mungus mas eles não puderam fazer nada...

Eu...Sinto muito Draco, eu sei como é perder quem se ama, mas você não pode ficar tão triste assim...Ela não ia querer isso...

Como não ficar? A única pessoa que me amou, que cuidou de mim...Agora eu não tenho mais ninguém...Eu não tenho mais um objetivo na vida, a não ser me vingar dele...Ele vai pagar muito caro por isso.Eu prometo que ele vai.

Não Draco, isso não vale a pena...E ela não é a única que se importa com você.Logo logo você pode encontrar um novo significado pra sua vida.Não adianta desperdiçar seu tempo com vinganças, eu sei que eu não a conheci, mas eu não acho que ela ia gostar se você fizesse isso...

É, você está certa...Ela realmente se importava comigo...Não ia querer isso pra mim.Muito Obrigada Virginia, você está sendo...uma verdadeira amiga pra mim – Disse Draco com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

Mal ele sabia que aquele "amiga" doeu tanto no coração de Gina, quanto no dele.Que embora ele não sentisse agora, por causa do gelo que agora começava a derreter, ele ia compreender mais tarde.

Sim, eu sei que eu demorei mtooooo...Me desculpem, mesmo!

O tão falado "bloqueio" me ocorreu...

Bom, eu vou tentar escrever mais freqüentemente, mas não posso prometer nada

Ah sim, espero que vocês gostem do capítulo

E reviews são bem vindas )


End file.
